A New Begining the start
by roxy6
Summary: POST GoF- Harry Potter killed Cedric Diggory right? NOT... but thats what Harry himself seems to believe...can his friends help him to change his mind or will this be the end of the-boy-who -lived... REVIEW REVIEW OR I WON'T WRITE!!!
1. the start

Changes- There is one thing different to the background of this  
  
story; Harry was 4 when Voldemorte killed his parents. Apart  
  
from that this is follow-on from the 4th book. The reason will be  
  
clear soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come-on Hermione! I can't wait to give this a go!"  
  
"Coming Ron, hold up!"  
  
" Race you!"  
  
" Ron!" shouted Hermione laughing while she ran to catch up.  
  
They both raced for Ron's room in the Burrow. Hermione was  
  
staying with Ron during the summer while her parents were  
  
taking a second honeymoon cruise. Dumbledore had said that  
  
Harry could not visit yet.  
  
" I know!" exclaimed Ron" lets see what Harry's doing!"  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Hermione "You can do it if you like."  
  
"Thanks." he took the small flat mirror and said into it, "We are truly friends not foes, called."  
  
".Hermione Granger." ". And Ronald Weasley, together we seek our friend for life.Harry Potter."  
  
Then the mirror face turned a misty green and a voice spoke. " Your friendship is like solid gold, the truth be told, I will do as I've been told."  
  
Then all of a sudden a view of Harry's room was shown.  
  
"Hey," started Hermione, " is Harry okay? It looks like he's been. crying."  
  
"Yeah, something's defiantly up." Said Ron; " the last time I saw him cry was .never."  
  
" We've got to do something. Maybe we should write to Sirius."  
  
"No, I think we should try and cheer him up ourselves first, maybe we could call him."  
  
"Great idea! I'll ask dad if we can use feletone.." ***  
  
Harry sat on his window still starring into nowhere, he had tears in his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about that night, the horrible images played over and over in his head. " Kill the spare." he whispered. He shook his head slowly. it was all his fault. Cedric was dead and it was his entire fault. He did not want to go to sleep if he did he would just dream about it vividly, nightmare after nightmare. He let out a deep sigh and walked over to his bed. Hedwig fluttered down beside him and nibbled his fingers lightly Harry stroked her softly and starred off into space again.  
  
"HARRY!" Screeched aunt Petunia from downstairs. Harry gloomily got off his bed and stumbled down the stairs.  
  
~ What could I have done wrong now? ~ He thought ~ I haven't even been out of my room in a few days. maybe she wants me to do some cleaning. ~  
  
" Yes Aunt Petunia?" he mumbled, as he reached the ground floor. If the job was cleaning he certainly was not be up to it.  
  
" My gosh!" exclaimed his aunt as he stood in front of her. Even she could tell something was wrong with him, maybe it was the beating finally taking effect. She had tried to tell her husband that but he would not listen, and instead he said to ignore him and treat him as always. " What." she started but then thought better of it and said. " you got a call, it's from the department of education" she said " all they what to check is that you still live here and ask you a few questions, you better answer them well boy or else there will be trouble. And don't take too long on the phone either, we don't need you wasting our money on phone calls." She added as a second thought.  
  
~ A phone call from the ministry of education? What the.? ~ He picked up the phone and said "Hello" half-heartedly. ***  
  
" Harry!" exclaimed Hermione with a scream when she heard him answer. The first thing she noticed was his voice, which nearly broke her heart, it sounded so depressed and ill that it made her want to cry. There was silence over the phone for a few moments then.  
  
" Her. Hermione?" he asked in a strange voice that he had not used for ages.  
  
Well that's the first chapter waddaya think? Next one up soon! Luv ya if ya review! -ROXY 


	2. harry? are you okay!

" Harry!" exclaimed Hermione with a scream when she heard him answer. The first thing she noticed was his voice, which nearly broke her heart, it sounded so depressed and ill that it made her want to cry. There was silence over the phone for a few moments then.  
  
" Her. Hermione?" he asked in a strange voice.  
  
" Hi Harry!" she said as she tried to keep up the happy tone in her voice even though she was totally worried sick. " How's it going?" she asked even though she knew the answer completely.  
  
"How are you?" she asked.  
  
"I . I'm fine . why are you calling?" He asked. Hermione was taken back at her friends answer, first of all he was NOT fine and second he did not sound happy at all about her calling.  
  
" Well. I know how you hate summers alone with no one to talk to and no contact with the wizarding world. I thought you might want to catch up or something." she trailed off but Harry didn't notice. ~ The wizarding world? ~ He thought, ~ the world where I am a hero but have done nothing more than kill the innocent, the world where Cedric would be alive today if I was not there. the world that I destroyed.~  
  
"HARRY!" shouted Hermione, she had been calling his name for a whole minute, she would have thought he hung up except for the shallow breathing on the other end of the line.  
  
"HARRY!" she tried again and this time he answered in the weird voice again.  
  
" Uh. I . I have to go. I.I can't. I have to." and she heard the phone slam down on the hook. She turned to Ron. "Your right Ron we should write to snuffles. something is defiantly wrong!"  
  
" Why?" he asked, "what happened?" and Hermione told him about the call.  
  
Hedwig looked down at her master; he was acting differently, it had all started a few weeks ago.something had changed about him, she was worried.  
  
****I know what I will do, I will go to the man with the big bird, and he will help me.if he transforms I will be able to talk to him. I will leave now; there is no time to lose. And with take Hedwig flew off into the night.  
  
" Morning Moony."  
  
"Morning Padfoot."  
  
As they sat down to breakfast two owls flew through the window.  
  
" Hey, that's Harry's owl." started Lupin.  
  
" Yeah and there's the owl I gave Ron."  
  
"Your popular this morning." Said Lupin with a grin.  
  
" Yeah, and that's not the only thing weird. Hedwig doesn't have a letter with her."  
  
"Hmmm. well you better open the one from Ron, maybe that explains why."  
  
" Good idea." he opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Sirius, This is Ron and Hermione. We're sorry to write to you out of the blue but we're concerned about Harry. See yesterday me and Hermione decided to use my new friendship scope to see what Harry was up to because we haven't heard from him all summer. The thing is when we saw Harry he was starring out of his bedroom window crying! Then we phoned him, and he brushed us off, like he had something better to do or he was really busy. This shocked us a lot and we wondered if you could somehow talk to him or write a letter to him asking him he was okay because we think it would be better if you did it than us. Hermione heard him whisper ' kill the spare' though the friendship scope and he went on about some about him not being able to do something on the phone. We were thinking that maybe he is blaming himself for Cedric or something I think it may have to do with the muggles he lives with as well. Yours truly, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley  
  
Sirius starred at Lupin with a frown on his face.  
  
" What's wrong Padfoot?" Lupin asked concerned.  
  
" I'm.I'm not sure .hold on" and with that he transformed into a dog and turned towards Hedwig.  
  
'Hedwig, are you here because you are concerned with your master?'  
  
' Yes sir, I am worried about him.'  
  
'Why are you so worried?'  
  
' He is not himself, he is acting strangely.'  
  
'What do you mean when you say strange? Are the Humans he lives with mistreating him?'  
  
  
  
'Sir, as soon as he arrived the humans that he lived with ignored him and once in a while take him downstairs but I do not think that is the problem for they have always ignored him and treated him like this. He is acting strangely because he has barely left his room in days.'  
  
' Is that all?'  
  
' No sir, it Is what he does while in his room, or rather what he doesn't do that bothers me.'  
  
'I do not understand.'  
  
'He will sit by the window and stare out, his eyes will go misty, is it like he is looking but not seeing. He may stay like that for hours and not move, sometimes tears will be in his eyes. When darkness comes he will not rest and when he does he wakes quickly with a cry, or just sits up straight.'  
  
' Is there any more' asked Sirius very worried now.  
  
' Only a small amount. When the other humans leave food out side his door he rarely eats but gives it all to me.that is all.'  
  
'Very well, I will leave tonight to see him, thank you for your concern.'  
  
'Your welcome sir, I wish you luck in helping him.'  
  
Sirius transformed back and faced Lupin. " I need to go and visit  
  
Harry urgently. something is wrong"  
  
" What happened?" asked Lupin.  
  
Sirius explained quickly.  
  
" This sounds serious. we should talk to Dumbledore about it."  
  
" Good idea Moony, can you connect the floo network to Hogwarts soon enough?"  
  
" I'm right on it Padfoot, meanwhile try to relax, we'll sort this out."  
  
"Yeah, relax!" said Sirius sarcastically. " And next week is Harry's birthday." And he started to pace the room.  
  
  
  
He transformed and knocked on the bedroom door before entering. " Harry?" he walked into the dark quiet room to see Harry sitting arms around his legs all curled up at the corner of his bed where two walls met. "Harry?" Sirius repeated, moving in closer.  
  
Harry, who was looking the opposite way slowly turned his head ".Sirius?" he asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Yes Harry it's me.its Sirius. What are you doing up so late? It's almost 3 am." He asked concerned.  
  
" I . I was. What are you doing here anyway?" asked Harry who suddenly realised who was speaking to him." Aren't you on the run?"  
  
" I'm here because of you, are you okay?" he asked. "Umm.yeah I'm fine, I . I'm just a . I'm not feeling that well.probably just a flu."  
  
"Harry, will you come over here so I can see you better. It's really dark over there."  
  
"S.sure." Said Harry as he moved to climb off the bed.  
  
" Are you sure you're alright Harry? Ron and Hermione were quite worried because you haven't answered any of their letters this summer." he stopped halfway though the sentence when  
  
Harry's legs crumbled under his weigh.  
  
" Whoa! Harry! Are you okay?" Sirius asked as he tried to steady him.  
  
"Yeah.I . I'm fin." Harry mumbled as he tried to stand again and collapsed into a dead faint.  
  
  
  
Sirius acted quickly. First he took out his new wand and whispered *Wingardium Leviosa*, he slowly guided the floating boy down the stairs and along the corridor, then he stopped. He knew he could not take Harry out of the house against he will, there were magical forts around the house to protect him from doing that. He opened the door slightly and whispered quickly and urgently,  
  
"Lupin, quick! Use the potion to lower the forts. Harry's out and we have to get him away from here,"  
  
Lupin took a small vial of potion and smashed it at the doorstep of the house. A small green glow went around the house." Now!" whispered Lupin and Sinus quickly moved out of the house with Harry at his side.  
  
" What happened?" asked Lupin in a hurried and worried voice.  
  
" I'm not sure, he looked really sick and when he came towards me he just collapsed. We have to get him to Dumbledore, fast!"  
  
" Follow me! There's a portal to Dumbledore's office round the back." They hurried to the back garden where there was a large oval shaped blue hole in the air; Sirius quickly walked through it with Harry at his side.  
  
A/N: If you can't image what the portal looks like watch 'Sliders' the T.V. series where the people travel through parallel universes so they can find home, the portal likes slightly like the one they travel through.  
  
"Professor." Stated Sirius as he walked into Dumbledore's office.  
  
" What happened to Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he saw the floating boy follow Sirius through.  
  
" He collapsed while we were talking in his room."  
  
" Bring him to the hospital wing, Poppy will tend to his needs."  
  
" Albus," started Lupin as he walked through the closing portal. "  
  
I have a bad feeling about why he is like this, you and I both know this is not like Harry at all. Skipping meals, not answering his friends letters, I fear this is more than him just being depressed."  
  
"I agree." Said Sirius looking gravely concerned.  
  
" Very well, we will check for curses as soon as possible. Right now I think that what he needs most is a good nights rest and attention from Poppy." Sirius nodded and slowly manoeuvred Harry up to the Hospital Wing. Harry up to the Hospital Wing. Lupin followed close behind him, both, equally as worried.  
  
  
  
There- the second chapter and still no reveiws!!! Argh!!! Not to fear I WILL keep writing but I NEED ideas..please please please please please please please REVIEW I'm BEGGIN YOU !!!! -luv, ROXY 


End file.
